Nevellicht/ Het geheime koninkrijk
PROLOOG thumbDe volle maan scheen helder op het meer. Het verlichtte het hele bos. Het was nacht, maar met behulp van de maan, zag het hele bos er helder en verlicht uit. Voor zich, strekte een groot meer zich uit. Dit was de vergadering met alle elfen. Onder de volle maan zaten de heersers van het geheime elfenland. Er was geen koning of koningin, alleen zes uitverkorenen die het land onderhouden. En bij elke volle maan gingen die zes naar het meer om dingen te bespreken. Er stonden zes prachtige stoelen, waar elk een elf op zat. Maar deze keer was het anders. Er waren zes stoelen, maar op één stoel zat niemand. ‘We hebben dringend een zesde heerser nodig’, begon één van de vijf elfen. Ze had mooi lang blond haar en diepe donkerblauwe ogen. Iedereen wist dat ze een uitverkorene zou zijn; ze is slim, wijs, en vindt haar land belangrijk. Naast haar zat een andere vrouw, zij had lang golvend bruin haar, en lichtblauwe ogen. ‘Je hebt gelijk. Als we niet snel iemand vinden, gaat het land verzwakken.’ Met een strenge blik voegde ze eraan toe: ‘En dat willen we niet.’ Een andere man keek haar aan. ‘Maar hoe dan? Hoe komen we aan iemand die aan de rechten voldoet?’ Een paar elfen keken de anderen aan in de hoop dat zij iets zouden zeggen. Een tijdje was het stil, maar een vrouw verbrak de stilte. ‘Heeft niemand een teken gekregen?’ Velen knikten van niet, maar één elf opende haar mond. ‘Ja, ik heb een visioen gehad.’ Een mooie elf, met lang, wit haar, die bijna nooit wat zei, stond recht. Haar lange voorste witte haren vielen voor haar gezicht. ‘Vertel,’ drong een andere elf aan, ‘een visioen kan belangrijk zijn. Vooral in de situatie als nu.’ De elf met het mooie witte haar keek iedereen één voor één aan voordat ze begon te spreken. ‘Een voorspelling.’ Een man stond recht en keek haar angstig aan. ‘Toch geen duistere voorspelling?’ De vrouw met de witte haren slikte. ‘Ik weet het niet, het was nogal vaag.’ De andere elfen keken haar hoopvol aan. Ze ging verder. ‘Een voorspelling. Het is verder, veel verder dan je denkt. Maar denk niet te ver, de oplossing kan vlak voor je liggen.’ Ze herhaalde de voorspelling die ze gehoord had in haar visioen. HOOFDSTUK 1 De bel klonk in het leslokaal. Lily pakte haar spullen bijeen en stopte ze in haar schooltas. Daarna pakte ze hem en deed hem op haar rug. Ze liep het lokaal uit, en liep door de gangen. Even later was ze uit het gebouw en ze schrok wat voor weer het was. Overal lagen plassen water en het regende hevig. Moet ik door die storm naar huis lopen? Ze zuchtte en besloot om er toch maar door te gaan. De regen kletterde op haar haar en ze werd helemaal nat. Ze besloot om gewoon naar huis te rennen, zodat ze niet doorweekt was wanneer ze thuis kwam. Haar voeten plonsden door de plassen terwijl ze op weg naar huis rende. In de verte zag ze haar huis al staan. Het was een vredig, klein huisje. Lily vond dat het best gezellig was. Vooral in haar kamer. Haar kamer bevond zich op de zolder, aangezien haar broer, Kilith, hun kamer voor zichzelf wou. Vroeger hadden ze een kamer voor hun allebei, maar Kilith wou de kamer voor zichzelf. Lily was daar tegen, want ze wou nooit op de zolder komen. Haar broer had haar vaak wijsgemaakt dat daar enge monsters leefden, en daarom was ze sinds haar vierde niet meer op zolder gekomen. Maar nu was ze veertien, en dan was ze klaar om alleen naar de zolder te gaan. Lily was zo bang geweest, maar uiteindelijk durfde ze er wel te komen. Nu was het haar kamer, en ze had het ingericht hoe ze het zelf wou. Nu was ze er graag, om verhalen te lezen, huiswerk te maken, of om door het kleine raampje naar buiten te staren. Ze deed de deur open, en toen ze binnen was, deed ze hem meteen weer toe. Ze zuchtte diep. ‘Wat een rotweer’, klaagde ze. Ze trok haar jas uit, en hing hem aan de kapstok. Daarna bukte ze zich en trok haar schoenen uit. Met natte sokken liep ze de trap op. Toen Lily de kamer van haar oudere broer passeerde, hoorde ze hevige muziek. Typisch Kilith. Tegenwoordig sloot hij zichzelf op met muziek die zo luid stond dat je oren ervan kapot gingen. Haar broer is zestien, twee jaar ouder dan haar. Ze liep verder, tot aan het kleine zoldertrapje. Ze liep de trap op naar boven, en even later stond ze in haar kamer. Hier voelde ze zich altijd veilig, ook al was dat tien jaar geleden niet het geval. Ze liep meteen naar haar bureautje. Ze had er vaak tekeningen gemaakt, dat vond ze de leukste bezigheid. Als ze klaar was met haar schoolwerk, dan pakte ze meteen haar papier en begon met haar pen te tekenen. Ze bekeek haar tekeningen. Allemaal elfen. Ze glimlachte en schoof haar stoel naar achteren. Daarna ging ze zitten, en schoof alle tekeningen opzij. Zelf vond ze dat ze mooi waren en ze voelde zich trots. Ineens vloog haar deur open. Lily schrok zich dood. Haar broer keek haar boos aan. ‘Waar heb je mijn boek gedaan?’ Lily lachte. ‘Sinds wanneer vind je een boek belangrijk?’ Kilith keek haar kwaad aan. ‘Ik heb het nodig. Er is morgen een toets van wiskunde. Ik moet dat boek hebben.’ Hij keek de kamer rond. ‘Je moet hem hebben. Anders kan ik niet studeren.’ ‘Ja, en ik zou die moeten hebben!’ Kilith luisterde niet naar haar en liep haar kamer af op zoek naar dat boek. Hij kwam naar haar bureautje waar al haar tekeningen lagen. Haar hart klopte als een razende in haar borst. ‘Hier is hij niet!’ riep ze. Ze legde haar armen over het tafeltje zodat hij het niet kon zien. Een gemene grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht. ‘Laat zien dan!’ Hij probeerde over haar heen te kijken. ‘Ik zei toch al dat hij hier niet zou liggen!’ Kilith werd kwaad. Hij duwde haar omver en ze belande hard op de grond. Hij pakte één van haar tekeningen en hield hem voor zich. ‘Elfen?!’ Hij gierde van het lachen. ‘Wat kinderachtig!’ Hij pakte nog een andere en ook daar moest hij bij lachen. ‘Lilytje, Lilytje, je bent net een klein kind. Wie maakt er nu tekeningen van elfen?! Ik dacht dat je er al lang niet meer in geloofde!’ Lily werd boos. Met een kwade blik dacht ze terug aan de tijd dat ze elfen zo leuk vond, en dat ze altijd in het bos op zoek ging naar hen. Haar broer had haar zo hard uitgelachen daarmee, dat ze alles van haar tekeningen, boeken, plaatjes in de vuilbak had gegooid. In die tijd was ze zo teleurgesteld in haar broer. Maar tegelijkertijd was ze razend geweest. In een enorme woeste bui, stootte ze haar broer om. En daar lag hij dan, hulpeloos op de grond. Een woedende blik was op zijn gezicht te lezen. Hij stond woedend op, en met een kwaad gezicht hield hij haar blik vast. ‘Denk maar niet dat ik je dit vergeef!’ riep hij toen hij de deur met een ruk toesloeg en bonkend de trap af liep. HOOFDSTUK 2 Lily knipperde met haar ogen tegen het felle zonlicht dat door het raampje de kamer binnenkwam. Ze strekte haar armen; klaar voor de dag die zou komen. En ze was al meteen goed gezind, ze vond het heerlijk om door een vroeg zonnetje gewekt te worden. Ze zwierde haar deken van haar af, en sprong uit haar bed. Snel trok ze haar kleren aan, en binnen een paar tellen was ze klaar. Ze deed haar deur open, en ging van de trap naar beneden. Ze passeerde haar broers kamer, maar daar trok ze zich niets van aan. Ze ging nu de trap af, tot ze in de keuken kwam. Ze zag dat haar broer al aan de tafel zat. Met een ruk draaide hij zich in de richting van haar, en hij wierp haar een vernietigende blik toe. Lily herinnerde het weer. Gisteren had ze haar broer omver geduwd, en hij was razend geweest. Hij draaide zich weer om en negeerde haar. Lily schoof voorzichtig haar stoel naar achteren en ging erop zitten. ‘Wat heb jij vandaag?’ waagde ze nog te vragen. Kilith keek haar woedend aan. ‘Wat denk je zelf? Jij hebt het me aangedaan’, zei hij. Lily werd boos. Normaal deed ze niemand pijn, maar ze was zo woedend geweest, dat ze hem onbewust zoveel pijn had gedaan. ‘Dat was helemaal niet de bedoeling!’ Kilith ging in de aanval. ‘O nee? Waarom had je me dan pijn gedaan? Was dat per ongeluk ofzo?’ ‘Ja, ik wou je geen…’ Haar broer onderbrak haar. ‘Ja, doe maar alsof, ik weet wel dat je het expres deed.’ Hij wachtte niet op een antwoord en keek voor zich. ‘Kilith… Ik meen het, ik zou je nooit…’ Hij onderbrak haar weer. ‘Hou op, ik wil je niet meer zien of horen.’ Hij liep boos weg, en even later werd de deur met een hard geluid toegeslagen. Lily voelde zich opeens schuldig. Is dit mijn fout? Ze had meteen al geen honger meer en besloot om ook te vertrekken. Beter te vroeg op school dan te laat. Ze pakte haar jas en trok haar schoenen aan. Daarna deed ze de deur dicht en liep naar buiten. Meteen liep ze naar haar fiets. Ze sprong op haar fiets en vertrok op weg naar school. Ze voelde zich best nog schuldig over wat ze gedaan had. En een vraag bleef zich herhalen in haar hoofd. Was dit mijn schuld? Ja, natuurlijk is het mijn fout! Door mij is hij nu weg! Een nieuw schuldgevoel rees op. Lily wou er niet meer aan denken. Ze concentreerde zich op de weg voor haar. Bijna miste ze het straatje waar haar beste vriend, Eliot, woonde. Ze maakte een scherpe bocht, en moest hard remmen toen ze bij zijn huis aankwam. Ze stopte recht voor het tuinpad van het vredig huisje. En precies op tijd kwam Eliot naar buiten. Hij pakte zijn fiets en reed naar haar toe. ‘Goede timing hé?’ vroeg hij opgewekt. Eliot was altijd al vrolijk geweest. Als Lily haar wat minder voelde, dan kon ze altijd bij hem terecht. Ze glimlachte. ‘Ja, inderdaad.’ ‘Ik heb niet gekeken hoe laat het is. Weet jij soms hoe laat het is?’ Lily hief haar schouders op. ‘Ik zou het niet weten. Maar ik denk niet dat we niet te laat gaan zijn voor school.’ ‘Dan is het goed’, stemde hij in. HOOFDSTUK 3 De rit was nogal stil geweest. De hele weg naar school had Lily niets gezegd, ze was te diep verzonken in haar gedachten. Op de terugweg was het net hetzelfde. Lily was blij toen Eliot het straatje in moest, ze vond het vreselijk dat ze zo stil was geweest. Even later kwam ze ook bij haar huis aan. Snel zette ze haar fiets op een plaats, en deed ze de deur open. Daarna deed ze zoals gewoonlijk haar jas uit, en ging de trap op naar boven. Toen ze boven kwam, passeerde ze haar broers kamer. Het was er nogal stil. Normaal zette hij altijd muziek op, en luide zelfs. Lily stapte wat dichter naar zijn kamer en deed zijn deur voorzichtig open. Het eerste wat ze zag was zijn bureau, die er nogal rommelig uit zag. Ze deed de deur verder open, en stapte voorzichtig naar binnen. Tot haar verbazing was Kilith niet in de kamer. Haar blik gleed van de ene kant naar de andere. Geen Kilith. Lily deed de deur terug open, en ging uit zijn kamer. Daarna stormde ze de trap af, tot in de keuken. En gelukkig stond haar moeder daar. ‘Hee, Lily, hoe was je dag?’ vroeg ze. Lily had geen zin om te antwoorden. ‘Heb jij Kilith gezien?’ Haar moeder keek haar bezorgd aan. ‘Is hij dan niet hier?’ ‘Nee, ik heb in zijn kamer gekeken, maar daar was hij niet.’ ‘Misschien is hij wat later van school vertrokken?’ ‘Nee, dat denk ik niet.’ Een tijdje bleef het stil, maar haar moeder verbrak de stilte. ‘Ik zal anders eens naar zijn school bellen.’ Ze pakte de telefoon en begon te bellen. Even later klonk er ook een andere stem. Lily kon er met moeite wat van verstaan, maar ze had vernomen dat hij niet op school was. ‘Nee, we dachten dat hij ziek was’, klonk de stem. Ze had gedaan met bellen, en legde de telefoon terug neer. ‘Nee, hij is niet op school. Weet je zeker dat hij niet in zijn kamer was?’ ‘Natuurlijk weet ik dat zeker! En als hij nergens te vinden is, dan ga ik zelf wel zoeken.’ Haar moeder keek haar bezorgd aan, maar Lily wachtte haar antwoord niet af. Ze deed haar jas aan, en liep naar buiten. Daarna nam ze haar fiets, en reed door de straten op zoek naar Kilith. Ze wist meteen waar ze eerst naartoe moest: Eliot. Ze reed zijn straatje in, en reed zijn tuinpad op. Daarna belde ze aan. Vrijwel meteen ging de deur open. En daar stond Eliot. ‘Hee, Lily, wat doe jij hier?’ Lily zag dat hij verbaasd keek. ‘Ik moet je wat zeggen. Het gaat over Kilith.’ Hij keek nu verrast. ‘Er is toch niets ergs gebeurd?’ ‘Kilith is ineens verdwenen en we weten niet waar hij is.’ ‘Oké.’ Eliot ging naar buiten en nam zijn fiets. ‘Waar stel je voor om naartoe te gaan?’ ‘Ik dacht om naar het bos te gaan, daar gaat hij vaak naartoe.’ ‘Is goed.' HOOFDSTUK 4 Met Lily vooraan, fietsten ze naar het bos. ‘Waar denk je dat hij zal zijn?’ vroeg Eliot. ‘Geen idee, ik denk ergens bij het riviertje.’ Hij knikte. ‘Goed, dan zullen we daar eerst naartoe gaan.’ Vlak voor het bos zetten ze hun fietsen weg, zodat ze te voet verder konden. Ze liepen naar het riviertje. ‘Kilith?’ vroeg Lily. Ze stapten over de vele stokken die hier lagen. Er waren enorm grote bomen, met grote kale takken. En tussen die takken scheen de zon. Het waren vooral dikke bomen, met hier en daar een nestje in. Ze kwamen bij het riviertje. Het stroompje was smal genoeg om over te stappen en stroomde rustig. Het was helder water en aan de rand waren er enkele kikkers. ‘Weet je zeker dat hij hier zou kunnen zijn?’ vroeg Eliot twijfelend. Lily was zelf ook aan het twijfelen. Zou hij hier echt zijn? Ze zochten bij de rivier, maar vonden niets. ‘Misschien moeten we ergens anders gaan zoeken. Hier is hij niet’, stelde Eliot voor. Lily schudde haar hoofd. ‘Ik heb zo’n gevoel dat hij hier is. Althans, ik heb het gevoel dat ik hier moet zijn.’ Eliot antwoordde met een kort knikje. Ze liepen door het bos, tot het donker begon te worden. ‘Lily, ik denk dat we toch maar naar huis moeten gaan. Mijn moeder is vast ongerust dat ik zo lang weg blijf en het eten wordt vast al koud.’ Lily keek hem aan. ‘Wel… Ik wou dat je kon blijven zoeken. Ik wil mijn broer graag terug vinden.’ Eliot schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. ‘Sorry, ik moet gaan.’ Lily liep hem voor naar huis. ‘Jammer dat je niet langer kan blijven. Ik hoop dat ik hem zonder jou wel kan vinden.’ Eliot keek haar aan. ‘Jij gaat toch ook naar huis? Het is al bijna donker!’ ‘Nee, ik blijf zoeken.’ ‘Hm, oke dan. Maar wees voorzichtig dan. Als het donker is kunnen er rare dingen gebeuren.’ Lily legde haar hand op Eliots schouder. ‘Wees gerust. Er zal me niets overkomen.’ Nadat Lily eliot bij zijn huis had gebracht, liep ze terug het bos in. Het was inderdaad heel donker, en het licht van de maan scheen helder boven de toppen van de bomen. Ze kreeg een dikke boom in het oog. De boom zag er verlicht uit. Lily vond het prachtig. Ze liep er naartoe en gleed met haar hand langs de schors. HOOFDSTUK 5 Wat er toen gebeurde, kon Lily moeilijk verklaren. Het leek alsof ze flauw viel, maar nog steeds waren haar gedachten helder. In tegenstelling tot wat ze zag; dat was onverklaarbaar en nogal raar om mee te maken. Ze wist niet wat er gebeurde. Ben ik nog steeds aan het dromen? Of was ik daarjuist in slaap gevallen? Ze ontwaakte in een veel lichtere wereld. Ze lag blijkbaar op de grond in een veld. Wow, wat is er gebeurd? Ze keek rond zich heen en zag een groot open veld. Er waren in de verte op een heuvel allemaal huisjes te zien. Ze zag iemand, en dus snelde ze er meteen op af. ‘Hallo!’ Lily zag dat het geen mens was, maar een elf! ‘Ik ben Lily. Kan je me alsjeblieft vertellen waar ik ben?’ vroeg ze. De elf draaide snel haar hoofd om. Ze had mooie blonde haren en had prachtige lichtblauwe ogen die haar ijzig kalm aan staarden. ‘Wat doe je hier, kleintje? Je lijkt niet op een elf’, zei de elf op een enorm kalme manier. Haar stem leek te zweven en was mooi om te horen. Lily bleef een tijdje stil staan kijken. De elf had een bronzen lange jurk aan, die perfect paste bij haar ogen en blonde haren. Lily schudde haar hoofd. ‘Sorry, ik was… Kan je alsjeblieft vertellen waar ik ben?’ De elf legde een arm om haar schouder. ‘Kom mee naar mijn huis, dan kan ik het je uitleggen.’ Ze wandelden door het veld en kwamen uiteindelijk in een klein huisje. De elf deed het houten deurtje open en bracht Lily naar binnen. In het huisje stond een tafel en enkele stoelen. Op de tafel stond een bordje met koekjes op. Er waren een paar vierkante ramen, waar zonlicht door kwam wat de kamer er lichter uit deed zien. Het zag er heel gezellig uit en had iets uitnodigends. De elf schoof de stoel achteruit en ging zitten. Ze bewoog haar hand richting de stoel die voor haar stond, aan de andere kant van de tafel, en Lily ging zitten. ‘Vertel… Hoe kom je hier?’ vroeg de elf kalm. Lily durfde de elf niet in haar ogen te kijken. ‘Wel… Ik weet het niet…’ De elf knikte langzaam. Ze ging even weg en kwam even later weer terug met thee. Ze schonk in en ging toen weer zitten. ‘Je bent voorbestemd… Om hier te zijn…’ HOOFDSTUK 6 Lily kon het niet geloven. ‘Hoezo? Hoe kan het dat… Dat ik voorbestemd ben? En voor wat?’ De elf bleef een tijdje kijken naar Lily. ‘Maak je er geen zorgen over. Dat zullen de elfen wel doen.’ Lily keek haar twijfelend aan. ‘Dus… Waar ben ik nu?’ ‘Je bent in het Westelijke Rijk. Bij mij. Hier. In mijn huis.’ Lily knikte langzaam en onzeker. ‘Maar… Hoe komt het dat ik hier ben?’ Met bange ogen vervolgde ze: ‘En hoe ga ik terug?’ De elf keek haar aan. ‘Veel te veel vragen, Lily. Je zal er wel achter komen. Binnen de kortste tijd zal je alles hier van buiten kennen.’ Lily keek haar boos en niet-begrijpend aan. ‘Wat bedoel je daarmee?’ De elf schudde langzaam haar hoofd. ‘Niets om je zorgen over te maken. Laten we beginnen bij het begin. Je zal je vast veel afvragen.’ Lily knikte duidelijk. ‘Ja’, zei ze snel. ‘Ik ben Ariane. Één van de zes elfen die het land regeert. Er is geen koning of koningin, alleen zes uitverkoren elfen. Elke volle maan komen we samen om dingen te bespreken over het land en de vier rijken. Er zijn vier rijken: het Noordelijke Rijk, het Oostelijke Rijk, het Zuidelijke Rijk en het Westelijke Rijk. Wij zijn nu in het Westelijke Rijk. En om elke volle maan komen we samen in het middelpunt waar alle Rijken zich bij elkaar voegen, het Middelpunt. In het Middelpunt staat ook een kasteel, daar zijn dingen die alleen voor ons bestemd zijn, die we -als het moet- aan ons volk moeten geven. Ook zijn er dingen die voor ons bestemd zijn -en niet voor ons volk. Zoals dingen die ons meer kracht geven om voor ons volk te regeren. We bespreken er dingen die belangrijk zijn voor ons land, zodat ons land rustig en welvarend is. Wij zijn momenteel met zijn vijven, en dat wil zeggen dat we één persoon missen.’ De elf hield even op en keek haar aan. Lily wist niet waarom de elf haar zo aan keek. Waarom kijkt ze zo naar me? Heb ik iets gedaan? Toen drong het tot haar door. ‘Je wil toch niet zeggen dat ik…’ De elf knikte langzaam. ‘Jawel, Lily.’ Lily schudde heftig met haar hoofd. ‘Nee, dat kan niet. Dit is een droom. Ik moet meteen terug!’ De elf keek haar aan met een ietwat boze blik. ‘Nee, je moet hier blijven. Ik moet je dingen tonen en laten zien. Je moet hier blijven, Lily. Binnenkort kan je naar huis gaan. Maar nu is dit belangrijker.’ HOOFDSTUK 7 Binnenkort Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Het geheime koninkrijk